


Feelings

by Kimmimaru



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cheating, Drinking, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rude discovers his growing feelings for his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song of the same name by Maroon 5.

Rude's eyes were glued to his partner, yet again. Reno was drunk, yet again. He was pressed into the wall of a bar by a man who was looking at him as if he was going to eat him alive, Reno's eyes burned with that hellish fire he got when he was either fucking or fighting. Rude was captivated. He saw his partner's lips part, those faded blue eyes move to Rude's own, they locked gazes and Reno grabbed the man's hand and put it suggestively on his cock through his trousers. Rude shifted, feeling his gut tighten. The tip of Reno's tongue darted out, touching his bottom lip, wetting it and making it glisten as the man he was with leaned down and started to nip at his throat. Reno's eyelids flickered, eyes still glued to Rude. The man squeezed Reno's cock, making his back arch away from the wall and a soft yet audible moan escape his lips. Rude forced his eyes away. It was none of his business what Reno got up to on their nights off, even if he was right there with him. He knew he would be getting a phone call later, a phone call from the man Reno lived with...the poor sap Reno had somehow roped into the farce of a relationship he was in. Rude shook his head, he had told Graham again and again that he wasn't Reno's fucking babysitter, he didn't control what he did but still he ended up listening to the poor guy cry down the phone while Reno slept beside him peacefully, as if he didn't have a care in the world. 

He took a sip of his drink, sighing before looking back at his partner. Reno was now pulling the stranger down to his lips by his hair, he was slumped, uniform messier than usual, hair falling into his eyes as their tongues met between open mouths. Rude watched that tongue, remembered how it felt on his cock. If Reno was good at anything, it was using his tongue in ever more inventive ways. Rude shifted, his pants were becoming uncomfortable. Reno pulled away from his 'friend' and smirked, turning it on Rude and licking his lips again. He pushed the guy away from him, ignoring the way he looked at him and glided smoothly over to where Rude was sitting quietly. Reno slithered onto the bar stool, flicking a hand at the barman who filled three shot glasses and pushed them down the bar towards Reno's waiting hand. He downed them, one straight after the other before humming. When Reno looked at him Rude felt his stomach flutter, a weird feeling to be having. He looked at his drink, wondering if someone had spiked it, if anyone had it was probably Reno. 

"Hey, partner...ya wanna get outta here, yo?" Reno purred, leaning his elbow on the bar and resting his head on the palm of his hand. He smiled that incredibly sexy smile that drove Rude fucking crazy, Rude grunted, downing the rest of his drink and standing. He grabbed Reno's wrist in his hand yanked him off of his stool, his hidden eyes moved to the guy Reno had been seducing and let his lips curl upwards in a smug smirk. The guy flushed and glared but was obviously too scared to retaliate as Rude pulled Reno out of the bar and into the street. Reno halted, pulling Rude to him and grabbing the lapels of his jacket, he leaned close, tongue flicking out and tasting one of Rude's earrings. He groaned heavily, breathing liquor scented breath over Rude's cheek. "Gunna take me home, partner? Gunna fuck me into your bed?"

"Not my place." Rude replied, grabbing Reno's arms and dragging his body closer. He leaned down, feeling Reno's lips curl into a smile of his own. Again Rude's stomach plunged downwards, as if he had missed a step going down some stairs. He ignored the weird feeling and concentrated on the feel of Reno's body against his own. "We're gunna go back to yours, partner. Gunna fuck you in your bed for a change..."

"Rude..." Reno didn't have time to complain as Rude's lips claimed his. He groaned heavily, body shivering, hands finding Rude's chest and fingers digging into his pectoral muscles. "Shit..." He muttered into Rude's mouth, opening his wider, pushing his tongue harder against his partners. "Fuck...oh gods...Rude...I need ya."

"Calm down, Reno." Rude pulled away, a little out of breath himself. He turned, still holding Reno's hand as he dragged him away from Wall Market, away from the bar and all those furious men he'd teased before finding someone else. That was the problem with Reno, he was easily bored. He went through partners like it was going out of fashion, he fucked anything that looked appealing to him before throwing them aside again like used toys. He never had the same person twice, unless you counted Graham who seemed to be a special case, for some unknown reason. However, Reno always continued to keep coming back to Rude. Every time he got drunk he fucked his way through every eligible guy and then ultimately returned to Rude for one last hurrah before finally passing out. Reno called Graham his boyfriend but they rarely saw each other, even when they weren't working Reno spent all his time with Rude, either fucking, fighting, sleeping or drinking...whatever he wanted to do at the time. Graham had no idea what Reno did at Rude's, he didn't even suspect Rude was fucking his boyfriend behind his back and Rude really couldn't care less. He wasn't interested in what Graham thought of him, nor was he interested in why Reno kept the guy around. Maybe he was like a pet? Rude shrugged those thoughts away as Reno crawled into his lap, they were now on the train back up to the upper plates and Rude was having a hard time remembering how they'd got there. Reno's hands were fucking everywhere at once and he was biting at Rude's collar bone just so and his mind had turned to jelly. Rude groaned, turning his head and capturing Reno's lips with his own, reaching up and pulling roughly on his pony tail. Reno moaned, eyes snapping shut, hips shifting, pressing their aching cocks together. 

"Fuck Reno...you want me to fuck you on the train? People are watching."

"Uh..." Reno let his head fall back as Rude captured his hips in his hands and pushed his own upwards. "R-Rude...Fuck me here...fuck me right here in front of everyone, yo. Ah...need your huge cock in my ass. Now."

Rude chuckled, the sound rumbling in his chest as he looked at Reno's burning eyes. They ignored the looks they were receiving, some old lady tutted loudly. He swallowed hard, running a hand up the inside of Reno's shirt, feeling his muscles bunch and running fingers gently over the myriad of scars covering his white skin. He moved his hand to the front of Reno's chest, capturing a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Reno's body jerked, head falling back to reveal his throat. Rude took full advantage of it and started to leave harsh bruises over his perfect skin. He breathed in Reno's scent; booze, cologne, smoke and oranges from his shampoo. All of it combined was something like an aphrodisiac to Rude, it drove him out of his mind. He felt Reno starting to pant, felt his cock twitching excitedly between them and smirked into Reno's skin. He pressed upwards again with his hips, drawing a soft hiss of pleasure from his partner, enjoying the feeling of the other passengers eyes on them. "Where does Graham think you are tonight, Reno?" Rude whispered, his own breathing harsh in his throat as Reno writhed on top of him. "Hm? Does he think you're at work? Or maybe that you're over mine, having a few beers and watching a movie? is he gunna phone me again? Am I gunna have to lie for you again?"

"Oh fuck...Rude!"

"Yeah, that's it baby." Rude gasped, feeling Reno push against him, his clothed erection pressing against his own in an increasingly desperate rhythm. "You never...never answered me." Rude muttered, brushing Reno's lips with his own, driving him closer and closer to the edge. "If you wanna fuck you gotta answer me."

"R-Rude..."

"C'mon, baby, tell me. Why Graham? Why bother?"

"...Ah...H-He's...oh that's fuckin' good, yo...he's nice ta me..."

Rude stopped, moving back and frowning up into Reno's flushed face. "What?"

Reno swallowed and nodded. "He's sweet...He lets me treat him like shit an' he's still always there when I come home."

"You never come home."

Reno shrugged, looking away from Rude's intense gaze, despite the fact that it was hidden behind his shades. "I've broken it off repeatedly but he always ends up back at my damned door, what am I sposed ta do, yo? I can't get rid of the fucker."

Rude laughed softly. "A masochist."

"And a pussy, yo." Reno put both hands on Rude's tense stomach, licking his lips again like a kitten. His eyelids lowered as he pushed down with his hips, forcing Rude to gasp and grip him helplessly. "Yeah...C'mon Rude...maybe if he catches us fuckin' in our bed he'll go away." Reno whispered, kissing Rude deeply, tongues hot and tangling together in an all too familiar dance. "Ya can fuck me however ya wan'...tie me up..."

Rude grunted, eyes closing briefly as he imagined Reno tied to a bed post, arms stretched taught, body arching, skin bathed in sweat. "Sexy." He rumbled, sliding his hands up Reno's sides, watching him smirk that annoying smirk of his that made Rude's stomach do somersaults. Reno's back arched, his lips parted and Rude pressed up again with his hips feeling the tension coiling inside his partners body. "Come on Reno..." He hissed, watching in fascination as Reno came in his pants. "Fuck. You're so fucking beautiful, you know that?"

Reno jerked in Rude's hands, face contorted before finally slumping forward, gasping into Rude's ear. Their chests heaved against each other and Reno sighed, running his tongue over Rude's throat. "Mmm...let's go home. Want ya to fuck me."

Reno almost fell through the door to his apartment, his hands sliding over Rude's body as they were attached at the lips. Reno started walking backwards, shedding clothes as he went, making harsh, desperate noises whenever they were forced to break their kiss. He tripped on a low step that led from the hall into the bedroom but Rude caught him, turning him in one smooth motion and slamming him against the wall. He heard Reno's breath catch, grabbing both his wandering hands and pinning them above his head. "Gotta get rid of Graham, huh? Gunna use me to do that?" Rude muttered against Reno's mouth. "What if it backfires?"

"...It won't..." Reno replied, reaching down to Rude's pants and unzipping the fly once he had wormed one of his hands free. He smirked again and Rude swore, claiming his lips again. "F-Fuck..." Despite his earlier intense orgasm on the train he was still very hard, he always was with Rude. He smiled as he tilted his head back, not allowing Rude to draw him into another kiss. His trousers were somewhere back down the hall, his shirt hung off of his shoulders and the tent in his damp boxers was more than apparent. "Graham don't fuck me as good as you." He whispered, running his tongue over Rude's stubbly jaw line. "No one does me like you do."

"Shit Reno, get in the fucking bedroom." Rude growled, grabbing Reno roughly and almost throwing him into the dark room. Reno stumbled, falling backwards onto the bed with a huff of air, Rude crawled on top of him, taking off his sunglasses and tossing them aside, not really caring where they went.

They were too engrossed in each other to remember that they hadn't shut or locked the front door, they were too lost in the moment to notice the sudden appearance of Graham. Reno had forgotten about the gun stowed in his discarded jacket. It wasn't until Rude heard a familiar click that they realised something was wrong, he reacted with the speed of someone too used to being shot at. He pushed Reno off of him, rolling with him just as Graham fired. The bullet hit the cushions, sending up a spray of feathers. Reno blinked in shock to suddenly find himself on the floor, he got to his feet, turning to see Graham standing in the bedroom doorway with the gun held in his slack grip. "Shit." Reno groaned, rubbing the back of his head and sighing. "You even know how ta use that thing, yo? Put it the fuck down." He felt Rude stand behind him, watching with interest. 

"You're sleeping w-with him?! Of all the people you've fucked I never even suspected..." Graham swallowed and raised the gun, Reno eyed his grip and felt a smile tug at his lips.

"You don' know what you're doin', put the damned thing down before you lose a toe."

Graham's hands shook, his grip so terrible Reno had to resist the urge to correct it before he shot himself. Graham's eyes darted from Reno to Rude and back again. He was handsome with a fall of dark hair that hung into wide brown eyes, he was also well built, Rude could see he spent a lot of time at the gym. He wore a suit, a grey one, well cut with a pale blue tie the same colour as Reno's eyes. However, it had been tugged down to reveal his throat, he looked dishevelled and very, very upset. Rude smiled to himself, continuing to watch the drama unfold. "Why Reno?! Why would you do this to me?"

Reno sighed and shrugged carelessly. "Rude's a good fuck, what can I say, yo?"

Graham choked on a sob, tears rising in his eyes as he raised the gun. Reno stood perfectly still, eyes on his boyfriend, his entire demeanour one of cool disinterest. "Y-you...you bastard! You played me for a fucking fool!"

"I told ya; I ain't interested in relationships bu' ya jus' din't listen." Reno shrugged casually, utterly unafraid of the gun held in his ex-lovers shaking hands. "Rude's the on'y guy who knows how ta really handle me, Graham. No' even years of us fuckin' has taught you anythin' abou' what I like." A small, cat-like smirk curled Reno's lips as his eyelids lowered seductively. "Plus Rude's go' a massive cock." He added.

Graham's eyes went, inevitably, to Rude's groin and he almost choked again. It really was huge. He blinked, tearing his eyes away from it and glared at Reno furiously, a tear sliding down his cheek as he tossed the gun aside and turned on his heel, he fled the room, a broken sob escaping his lips. 

"You should follow him." Rude said, pushing Reno in the back gently.

"Bu'..."

"Go." Rude smirked, enjoying this far more than he should have been.

"Shit, man! I din't wan' 'im ta show up righ' in the fuckin' middle of it." He reached down and touched his cock, giving Rude a very heated look over his shoulder. His erection hadn't even flagged when they'd nearly been shot, if anything, the sudden surge of adrenaline had only served to make him harder. Rude grabbed Reno and pushed him towards the door.

"We can fuck after. I wanna see what happens."

"Ugh...you have the patience of a saint, yo. Saint fuckin' Rude..." Reno grumbled all the way out into the hall and into the living room/kitchen. He saw Graham standing in the kitchen area, leaning on the counter and seeming to be sobbing into the sink. "Yo, Graham." Reno purred, leaning on the counter nearby and pulling a fresh pack of smokes towards him. He had one lit and was blowing smoke from between his lips when Graham yelled something incoherent, grabbed him and yanked his arm up his back. Graham was pretty strong, not as strong as Rude but enough to be able to get Reno into a position where he could hold a knife to his throat. The cigarette fell to the floor, smouldering. Graham grabbed a handful of Reno's hair and yanked his head back, exposing his vulnerable throat as he dug the blade against his skin.

"How could you?!" He screamed, feeling Reno shudder but unable to see the small smirk that lifted the corners of his lips. "How could you do this to me?! Both of you?! I thought...I never even suspected...Rude of all people!" Graham looked up and saw the big man standing before them, completely naked and seeming ridiculously calm and relaxed considering Graham had a knife to his lovers throat. "In our bed, Reno! Our fucking bed!" 

"Where else were we gunna do it, yo? I ain't doin' it in the kitchen, kinda unhygienic."

"Shut up! One more word out of your mouth and I'll cut that tongue out of your fucking head!"

Rude grunted, shifting a little and saw Reno's eyes dart to him. He admired the way Reno's body was stretched back by the pressure on his hair, he saw his hands lift, palms up as if he was surrendering but Rude knew that wasn't it. His eyes moved slowly downwards, eyeing the line of dark hair that led to his groin, he saw his muscles stretched perfectly, and his cock standing out hard and leaking a little. A tiny smile lifted the corners of Rude's mouth as he looked back into Reno's eyes and moved forward.

"Get back! Get back or I-I'll kill him!" Graham shouted, brandishing the knife at Rude who snorted derisively. Graham hesitated, suddenly realising that Rude was way too calm, Reno's breathing was short and rapid and he put that down to fear but he didn't like the fact that Rude was standing before them both and looking so collected. 

"You're not going to kill him like that, are you?" Rude said, voice low and steady as he took Graham's wrist, the one that held the knife. He lifted it and pressed it to Reno's ribs, pushing the blade deep enough to draw a little blood. "You wanna kill him? Then drive the blade in here, angling it upwards through the ribs. That way you'll pierce the heart." He dragged the knife over Reno's skin, not looking at Graham who was gaping stupidly at him now, but gazing into Reno's hazy eyes. Watching his lips part, tongue dart out to wet them in that quick, cat-like way he had. "Or, you could cut through the jugular." Rude continued, as if he was lecturing a bunch of new recruits. He guided Graham's hand and brought the tip of the knife against Reno's throat, pressing it tight against the racing pulse just beneath his skin. He watched Reno swallow, hips twitching a little and Rude wondered if he could make Reno come just from this. 

"D-Don't you care?" Graham asked uncertainly.

Rude looked at him momentarily before shrugging. "I guess he never told you the truth, huh?"

"T-truth?"

"Yeah. What we really do for a living."

"You're...you're security..."

Rude looked at Reno and saw the smirk on his lips, body trembling with pent up energy. He dug the blade in deeper, drawing blood while he used the fingers of his other hand to dig into the wound on his ribs. The cuts were shallow but deep enough to bleed and he heard Reno take a sharp breath, unnaturally still and quiet and completely at Rude's mercy. Just the way Rude liked him. "Well, that's half the truth, anyway." Rude said lazily, reaching down and running the palm of his hand over Reno's cock, making him gasp and shudder violently. "There's an artery," Rude said quietly, taking Graham's hand again and pulling the knife down to Reno's groin, ensuring the wrist brushed Reno's erection so Graham would know Reno was getting off on this. He pressed the blade into the thin flesh of Reno's upper thigh. "Just here. Cut that and he'll bleed to death." He looked back to Graham who was gaping at him in horror. Rude watched Graham twitch, accidentally yanking on Reno's hair. He felt heat sear his groin and lifted the knife again, along with Graham's wrist. "There are hundreds of ways to kill a man." He said slowly, running the blade over Reno's body, leaving grazes and sometimes deeper cuts that bled crimson over pale skin. Rude's breath had quickened, a helpless response to Reno's soft moans and trembling body. "So, you gunna do it or stand there like an idiot?"

"Who the fuck are you two?" He hissed, yanking his wrist out of Rude's grip and releasing Reno who slumped against the kitchen worktop. "What the fuck are you?"

"Turks." Rude smiled, grabbing Reno and ensuring his knees didn't spill him to the floor. He bent him over, face pressed harshly into the marble surface. He cocked his head as he looked back at Graham. "You gunna watch or fuck off?"

Graham ran, tears stinging his eyes and the knife falling from limp fingers. Neither Reno nor Rude noticed as Rude wrapped Reno's pony tail around his fist and pushed his aching cock deep into his partners body in one thrust. Reno cried out, the sound following Graham out of the apartment. Rude smirked, leaning down, covering Reno with his entire body and taking a deep breath. "You like that, huh?" He muttered, biting down hard on Reno's shoulder, leaving a nice imprint of his teeth behind.

"Uh...fuck...yeah..." Reno gasped, trembling so violently Rude wondered if he should move at all, Reno seemed about to go off any second. "Do me, Rude. Fuck me."

Rude grinned at that and pulled out, slamming back in again before starting a hard, fast pace that made Reno's cries rise to a nice pitch. He yanked roughly on his hair, glad Reno had decided to keep it long, it made good leverage. He saw Reno's fingers on the worktop, knuckles white as he cursed, writhed and moaned like a whore. A few fast, hard thrusts had Reno coming over the work top, screaming Rude's name in a stuttering, desperate voice. The pain and pleasure overcoming him until he felt he was going to lose his mind. 

Later Reno lay on his side, curled up and snoring lightly. His bright red hair spread around him like a veil and Rude captured some of it in one hand, curling it around his thick fingers as he brought it to his lips. He rolled over, wrapping one arm around Reno's relaxed body and pulled him close before closing his eyes and kissing the back of his partner's neck. His stomach fluttered pleasantly as he fell into a deep sleep, wrapped around Reno possessively. After tonight he didn't think Reno would even so much as look at another guy and that was just the way Rude wanted it.


End file.
